warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Warm and the Frost
Prologue A gold and black she-cat turned and padded away from a huge group of rogues. She was followed by a brown tom, racing after her. "What's wrong, Shade?" he asked. "I've had enough of these cats." Shade replied, "We're leaving, Bird." Bird raced up to stand closer to her. "My dear mate, what about your kits?" "I'll have them somewhere else." Shade muttered, "I just hope I won't have another runt. If I want to join a clan, I won't be able to just kill the useless ones like I can in the rogue pack." "You shouldn't worry about haing runts." Bird shook his head, "We're too strong to have a weak kit." Shade nodded then looked ahead. "Now, we just have to find these 'clans'. If the seniors from the rogue pack are right, they'll do just what we want them to- let us live with them and mooch off of them without us having to do any work!" Bird grunted then muttered, "Softies." Chapter 1 Goldshade leaned over her two kits. One a small brown tom, too small. The runt. The second, a handsome ginger tabby tom with beautiful green eyes. The second had already opened his eyes and was stumbling around the nursery. But right now Goldshade's two kits were asleep and huddled close to her. She pushed the tiny brown tom farther out of her nest so she could see the ginger tom better. He was so beautiful. Just like her mother had been. His name was Gingerkit. But Goldshade hadn't bothered naming the runt. His name was just, "Runt" or "Goldshade's Runt". Goldshade felt ashamed of the little brown kit. The other queen in the nursery, Snowshine, who had just moved into the nursery, was disgusted by her lack of motherlyness towards Runt. But Goldshade felt a prickle of pride that Snowshine's kits would only be a moon old when her KIT (not plural) was a 'paw. She expected Runt to die soon. He was a weakling, scrawny, and, with hope, would die and be forgotten before he had a chance to embarass her outside the nursery. "He's still your son!" Snowshine would hiss at her. "If you paid attention to him he would grow to be a great, strong warrior!" "He's Runt!" Goldshade hissed back. "He deserves no better!" this statement would render Snowshine silent for a few moments, for she was stunned such a good warrior could abandon her son like this. Even Runt's father hated him, Dirtbird. He was a brown tom, hated his name, hated his clan, hated his mate, and hated his son. But he loved Gingerkit. Every cat loved Gingerkit. Every day before they went to sleep, Goldshade would usher Gingerkit into her nest and touch the top of his tiny head with her muzzle. "I love you, darling." she'd meow. Then she'd curl her tail around him, leaving Runt to sleep alone, find a way past her tail, or sleep with the apprentices. Most of the Apprentices didn't mind him, but Spottedpaw kept tossing him angry looks, as though she could tell he was trouble. But Runt just assumed that she, like his mother, hated him because he was small, and had only opened his eyes a couple of times. Blazepaw was pretty nice to him, although Runt just normally slept in the back, warmed by all the apprentices around him. When he woke up, Goldshade never worried about him, or where he had gone to. Neither did Dirtbird. Or anyone else. Well, once in awhile Snowshine did, but only because she thought a warrior might trip over him and get hurt. Or so Runt thought. Snowshine took care of him somethimes, because Goldshade only nursed him when Snowshine yelled at her too. As far as the clan knew, he was just a ball of moss that floats around camp. Gingerkit batted at a peice of moss. He sighed, an 'i'm bored' sigh. "Can I play?" Runt asked. "No! Go away, Rodent!" Gingerkit hissed. Rodent. A nickname even worse than Runt. "But, you need two kits to play that game with!" Runt protested. "and i'm the only other kit!" The Gingerkit called in the big guns. "Mommy! Runt's annoying me again!" Goldshade ran out of the nursery, picked Runt up in her mouth, and phsically tossed him across camp. "Go play somewhere else and leave your brother alone, Runt!" Goldshade hissed, mindless on Runt's aching foot. Runt padded slowly to the medicine cat den, hoping Bluefeather would give him sympathy. "What do you want, little kit?" Bluefeather asked as he padded into the den.. "Did Gingerkit bet you to eat deathberries again? Don't, because I don't have any yarrow left." this last statement was a joke, and Bluefeather's whiskers twitched. "I wanted to play with Gingerkit, but mommy tossed me across camp and said I couldn't play with him." Runt sighed. "Now my paw hurts." "She did WHAT?" Bluefeather snapped. Runt explained what had just happened. "I'm going to talk to her." Bluefeather hissed. "Stay here, you'll hurt your paw more by walking on it." Runt stayed inside the den, slowly drinking the water fron the crystal clear pool BLuefeather had in the back of her den. Bluefeather had just become medicine cat, and she was awfully young. In fact, just a few moons older than Spottedpaw, who was barely halfway through her 'paw training. And Blazepaw was about the same age. Then Runt heard Bluefeather and Goldshade hissing at each other. "He's a RUNT!" Goldshade hissed. "He deserves NOTHING!" "How could you say that?!" Bluefeather screeteched. "He's still a living cat! He's not like a bit of foul smelling moss you can toss away! He's a living breathing kit that could be a real warrior if you didn't keep trying to kill him!" "I'm not trying to kill him!" Goldshade protested. "You're not feeding him! you're not letting him sleep with you! You're not letting him play with his brother! You treat him like dirt, and you've raised his brother to think he's better than him!" "But I am better than him!" Gingerkit protested. "I'm stronger, bigger, faster, and my coat is pretty. He's just scum under my paws that slow me down, that's what momma said." "HOW COULD YOU TEACH GINGERKIT THAT?" Bluefeather hissed, about ready to attack Goldshade. "Your poor son is having a terrible life, and you're teaching his brother that he's just scum! You don't deserve to be a mother!" "You mean I'm not better than Runty?" Gingerkit asked, eyes wide with fear. "You are sweety. He's a weakling, and you're my strong warrior." Goldshade licked Gignerkit on the head affectionatly. Bluefeather stomped back in, cursing under her breath. "I'm taking care of you now." She meowed to Runt. "You'll be my kit, and as far as you know, I'm you mother. Not that THING." Bluefeather flicked her tail at Goldshade. Chapter 2 Goldshade was angrier than she had ever been. Bluefeather had no right to defend Runt. He was scrawny and useless, so he needed no attention. That simple. When she was a rouge, if you had a tiny useless kit you would toss them out. At least the birds would have something to eat. Suddenly, Goldshade got an idea. She stood, making sure Gingerkit would be safe while she was gone, then padded to the medicine cat den. She found Bluefeather with her tail curled protectivly around the tiny kit. She picked up Runt without disturbing the Medicine Cat and padded out far into the forest with him. "Bluefeather?" Runt mumbled sleepily. "No, it' me, Goldshade." Goldshade said in an overly-kind voice. "I thought we could play a game." Runt perked up. "A game? I've never played a game with another cat before! You said I wasn't allowed to play games until I was twice as big as my brother." "Well, I thought you deserved it." Goldshade meowed. She padded soflty through the forest until she got to WinterClan territory. She padded soflty through that territory too, being sure to not let a sound escape Runt while they were on unknown territory. "Here we go!" Goldshade meowed cherily around Runt's brown fur. "This game is called, 'play kittypet'" "Really? How do we play?" Runt asked eagerly, happy his mother was finally treating him like her son. Maybe now he could play with Gingerkit! Goldshade jumped the twoleg fence into a twoleg garden. "First, I go up to the twoleg door and scratch. The twolegs will come out and pick you up and play with you, and you have to pretend you're a kittypet! But If the twolegs find out you're not a kittypet, or you just want to go home, then you lose. First cat to leave the twolegs loses, last cat to leave wins. I'll live at the house next door. If I get kicked out, I'll come get you and we'll go home." Runt would have bounced with happiness if he wasn't suspended in midair by his mother's teeth. "Imma beat you, mommy! I'm going to show you i'm good at palying games, then maybe you'll play with me more often!" "Yes, if you win, I'll play with you every day." Goldshade meowed, sitting next to the twolegs' screen door and setting down the kit she loathed. "You promise?" Runt asked, suspioucs. "I swear on StarClan." Goldshade meowed. "If you win this game, I'll play with you every day until you're a warrior." "Yay!" Runt meowed, jumping for joy. Goldshade scratched at the door then waited until she heard Twolegs coming. She turned around and jumped over the fence. "Good luck!" Goldshade called to her kit, before leaving him with the twolegs and running back to SpringClan. It was over! She never had to worry about that annoying kit again! But she was wrong. Because of this act, Runt would grow to become Warmpelt, the most feared villan in SpringClan. He would come to kill Gingerpaw, Blazeshine, and take some of his worst enemy's lives, Froststar. Of course, If It were not for Froststar, Warmpelt might have only been a minor villan, festering in the Dark Forest for the murder of his brother, but thanks to his rivalry with Froststar, This whole thing was born. But most of the blame lies with his mother, Goldshade, for leaving him on that twoleg doorstep that one midnight. Chapter 3 Category:Fanfiction Category:Spotz's Fanfiction